


So Give Me Hope In The Darkness

by Tina_Tambourina



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canonical up til 3x07, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Off-Screen Major Character Death, rarepairs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 09:37:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tina_Tambourina/pseuds/Tina_Tambourina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it would surprise you where you find comfort, where you seek it out...</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Give Me Hope In The Darkness

Stiles wasn’t sure how long he stood there behind Derek. Wasn’t sure how much time had passed since he’d gripped his shoulder and felt the first wracked sob escape his body. Wasn’t sure how long it would be ‘til it was ok to let go, ‘til HE was ok to let go. 

Derek couldn’t find it in himself to care that he was still on his knees in the lukewarm water. Couldn’t be bothered that his tears were running freely down his face. Couldn’t help but be numb to everything but the welcome heaviness of the hand on his shoulder that was holding him up, rather than down. To know with a certainty he didn’t want to look too closely at that it was the only thing keeping him from bursting at the seams.

Neither of them broke the silence. Words would make it all too real. Instead, they remained silent, still, frozen in a moment. Like the one just before glass meets concrete and shatters into a million glimmering shards. The one before they would have to decide what to do with the broken pieces strewn across the floor. Before they had to exhale and the world would come crashing down on them, pinning them beneath the aching in their chests...

********************************************************************************************************************

His head was swimming and his thoughts were jumbled. Voices were talking at him, around him. But it was like he was underwater. They all sounded garbled in his head. He was only vaguely aware of Lydia hauling him up from the floor. At another time maybe he would’ve wondered where she got the strength.

“We have to move him, Isaac. We can’t just leave him there,” she prodded him gently but forcefully.

He watched himself walk to where Boyd lay, saw himself reach out to take him from where Cora still cradled him in her arms, knew that it was him who laid Boyd out on Derek’s bed and drew the covers over his face. But none of it seemed real.

He didn’t know when or how he left them, just that he could feel the night air whipping against his face, sending a chill through him where his jeans were still wet. In his head, he knew whom he sought. He was supposed to find Scott. That’s what Lydia had said. He had to find Scott.

He stumbled his way to the McCall house but even from the outside, he knew no one was there. He tried the clinic but it too was empty. He wasn’t sure where his feet were taking him, just that he followed them.

He wasn’t really all that sure how he ended up there. Just that there was a vague hint of Scott here, and something else, something sweeter, something warm. And he was so cold. He couldn’t tell you later if he knocked but then the door swung open and there she was. She was smiling when she opened the door but her look turned to confusion then to concern. Allison.

“Isaac,” it was statement, a question, all in one. She must have said something more but he never heard it. He just stepped inside when she moved from he door. When she turned to him, he spoke for the first time,

“Boyd,” he choked out, crumbling to the carpet underneath his feet “he’s gone.” 

He watched as an entire range of emotions crossed her face-confusion, sadness, maybe even a little guilt- before she sank down in front of him. Her eyes bore into his own. They didn’t sparkle now they way Scott said they did. There was no trace of the dimples he knew she had. There wasn’t even a hint of the firm resolve he knew she was capable of every time she let an arrow fly.

A hand came up to his shoulder, then another, then he was being pulled in close. She was warm and soft and he could hear her heart beat when he laid his ear against her chest. Could hear the whoosh of breath every time she breathed, could hear it stutter for just a moment before she sank more fully to the floor, taking him with her.

*********************************************************************************************************************************

She was finally alone, finally had a moment to herself, to process everything that had happened. Everyone else had seemed so lost, she had known she’d have to step up, to take charge. And she had. She got Isaac up and demanded that he move Boyd’s boy from the flooded floor of the loft. Cora had let out a single bone chilling howl and sprinted through the door as soon as Isaac removed Boyd from her arms.

Lydia had skirted around Stiles and Derek. Let them be as they stood transfixed, rooted to the spot, shrouded by their own misery. She had told Isaac to go find Scott and tell him what had happened Isaac had turned and left without a word, moving through the room like a zombie.

For some reason, Ms. Blake was there. Lydia didn’t want to know why, she didn’t really think she cared. But the woman was just standing there in the doorway like her whole worldview had just tilted on its axis. Lydia knew the feeling. Instead of leaving her there, she guided the teacher to the Jeep and drove her to the school parking lot, where her own car still was. Stiles hadn’t even bothered to take the keys out of the ignition.

She watched as Ms. Blake drove away and waited until she couldn’t see the lights of the car anymore before resting her head back on the seat rest. She closed her eyes and took a long breath. Held it. Counted to ten. Let it out. It didn’t help.

She replayed it all in her head. Wondered if they could have done something different, if they could have gotten there sooner. Her mind flickered between different scenarios, automatically calculating the plausibility of each, always coming back to the same end. Boyd on the floor, not moving, not breathing, just gone.

Her mind drifted back to a moment in the hotel bathroom. Boyd was in the tub, underwater, the safe pinning him to the bottom. Stiles had gone out to the bus to get the flares. She tried to move the safe, had pushed and pulled, and lifted. But it wouldn’t budge. Her head fell forward and a broken sound crept past her lips. It was up to Stiles now. It would work. It had to. She let her hand fall into the water, finding Boyd’s, squeezing, before she pushed away form the tub and stood.

He’d been ok after that night. He had come home with them. He’d been alive if not in good spirits. She’d never told him that she’d heard him whisper a name when he thought no one would hear him. Alicia, he’s said. She’d never asked.

Now sitting alone in her car, she let herself remember. She let herself wish that she had asked. She let herself realize that now it was too late and that she’d never know. She felt the tears roll down her face but didn’t move to stop them. She just kept her eyes shut and let them fall

.

A knock on the window of the jeep startled her. Her eyes flew open and she looked out to see Scott standing by the side of the jeep, his hand pressed against the window. His eyes were full of concern. She unlocked the door and let him open it from the outside.

“Lydia, what are you doing here? Why are you in the jeep? Lydia, where’s Stiles? Derek? Isaac?” she could hear the panic rising in his voice with every question she didn.t answer, but she felt too tired to give him any answers.

She shook her head.

“It’s-it’s Boyd, Scott. He’s...We couldn’t…” she never finished her sentence, choosing to clamp her eyes shut, trying to shut out the image of Boyd being impaled on Derek’s claws, the way he had told him that it was ok, before finally falling away. Into darkness, into nothingness.

She didn’t see him move but there were arms around her. She fisted her hands in his shirt and held on. She thought of Derek and Stiles, of Isaac, and of Boyd. Her body began to tremble and Scott just held her closer.

**Author's Note:**

> Boyd nooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!! Ngl, I'm still in tears.
> 
> So I think I'm done playing with this now. I'm satisfied with where it's at. 
> 
> Oh, and have some rare pairs while we're at it! Yay for rarepairs!
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy! You can find me on Tumblr, WhenTheFireHasNoHeat
> 
> XOXO


End file.
